


Wszystko dzięki Nadziei

by Kayka_U



Series: Dramione [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermiona i Draco spotykają się po kilku latach od rozstania. Czy dadzą sobie drugą szansę?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszystko dzięki Nadziei

Londyn w listopadzie nie należał do słonecznych i ciepłych miast. Był raczej szarym i ponurym miejscem. Także dzisiejszego dnia pogoda była paskudna. Ciężkie, ciemny chmury zawisły na niebie, wypuszczając w kierunku ziemi duże, zimne krople, które uderzały o wszystko, co stanęło im na drodze.  
Cmentarz w tym dniu był jeszcze bardziej przygnębiającym miejscem. Dziesiątki rzędów grobowców. Wszystkie wykonane z szarego grafitu. Jeden nagrobek, jednak różniły się od pozostałych tym, że na granitowej płycie stało wiele zniczy i wieńców kwiatowych.  
Przed tym nagrobkiem stał 25 – letni mężczyzna. Ubrany w czarny płaszcz, a nad sobą trzymał czarny parasol, który chronił go przed deszczem. Chłodny wiatr smagał jego twarz i rozwiewał mu platynowe włosy. Kilka minut temu skończył się pogrzeb jego żony. Wszyscy już się rozeszli, tylko on został. Nawet jego dwuletnia córka, została zabrana do domu, przez jego przyjaciela. On jednak nie potrafił odejść z tego miejsca. Tęsknił za nią i wiedział, że będzie mu ciężko wychować samemu dziecko. Czuł również wyrzuty sumienia, pomimo tęsknoty za kobietą, nie odczuwał takiego bólu, cierpienia, jaki powinien czuć mąż po stracie żony. On jednak nie potrafił. Dlaczego? Nigdy jej nie pokochał tak jak powinien. Czuł do niej przyjacielską miłość, odczuwał wobec niej szacunek, był jej niezmiernie wdzięczny, ze obdarowała go wspaniałą córką, ale nigdy nie była miłością jego życia. W takim razie, dlaczego się z nią ożenił? Odpowiedź była prosta, Liz była podobna do Niej. Takie same oczy, takie same włosy, podobny uśmiech i rysy twarzy. Była podobna do jedynej kobiety, którą naprawdę pokochał.  
Mężczyzna przymknął na moment swoje stalowe oczy i cicho westchnął. Ponownie je otworzył i spojrzał na nagrobek.  
\- Przepraszam – jego szept został zagłuszony, przez świszczący wiatr. Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z cmentarza.

*****

\- Tata – mała dziewczynka o czekoladowych oczach i platynowych loczkach, zawiązanych w dwie kitki, wpadała w ramiona swojego ojca – Jeśteś.  
\- Tak, zaraz wrócimy do domu – uśmiechnął się delikatnie do dziewczynki i wziął dwulatkę na ręce – Dzięki Diable, że się zająłeś Hope – blondyn zwrócił się do gospodarza. Był to przystojny, ciemnoskóry brunet o brązowych, prawie czarnych oczach.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, wiesz, że ją uwielbiam – Blaise posłał kumplowi szeroki uśmiech – Jakby co możesz na mnie liczyć.  
Draco Malfoy posłał przyjacielowi słaby uśmiech, po czym z córką na rękach wyszedł z domu.

*****

Młoda kobieta o brązowych lokach i czekoladowych oczach opadła na miękki materac łóżka. Kolejny ciężki dzień pracy, mimo to uwielbiała być magomedykiem. Czuła ogromną satysfakcję z niesienia pomocy innym. Podniosła się z łóżka i podeszła do komody, na której stały różne zdjęcia. Większość z nich pochodziła z Afryki i Indii. Po zakończeniu Hogwartu panna Granger nie wiedziała co chciałaby robić. Jako jednak z najlepszych uczennic Hogwartu i osoba, która brała udział w walce z Voldemortem miała otwarte drzwi na praktycznie każde stanowisko. Mimo to nie potrafiła się zdecydować. Ostatecznie przyjęła pracę w Mungu i musiała przyznać, że praca bardzo jej się spodobała. Po roku dostała propozycję, aby wyjechać do Afryki, jako wolontariusz. Spędziła tam 3 lata, po czym udała się do Indii, gdzie pracowała kolejne 3 lata. Pomagała w biednych wioskach, gdzie ludziom brakowało podstawowych środków do życia. W każdej wiosce było kilku wolontariuszy, każdy odpowiedzialny za co innego. Szatynka jako magomedyk zajmowała się leczeniem ludzi. W końcu po 6 latach, postanowiła wrócić do Londynu i ponownie zacząć pracę w szpitalu dla czarodziei. Minęły dwa miesiące odkąd powróciła do kraju, a już została awansowana na zastępcę dyrektora szpitala.  
Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na wspomnienie tych wszystkich cudownych chwil, które spędziła podczas wolontariatu. W końcu odsunęła się od komody i ruszyła do łazienki. Wzięła szybki prysznic i położyła się na miękkim łóżku. Od razu zmorzył ją sen.

*****

\- Hermiono – kobieta odwróciła się i ujrzała jak szpitalnym korytarzem kroczy przystojny brunet – Wychodzisz już?  
\- Tak, a o co chodzi, dyrektorze – posłała mężczyźnie szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Błagam zastąp mnie dzisiaj na dyżurze – uśmiechnął się do szatynki najpiękniej jak potrafił.  
\- Blaise, znowu? – jęknęła.  
\- Obiecuję, że to ostatni raz . Mam naprawdę ważną sprawę do załatwienia – zrobił minę jak kot ze Shrek’a.  
\- Znikaj stąd zanim się rozmyślę – warknęła, mimo to była lekko rozbawiona.  
\- Dzięki – Zabini cmoknął kobietę w policzek i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.  
Szatynka westchnęła i skierowała się do swojego gabinetu. Ściągnęła płaszcz i ubrała biały fartuch. Czekała ją kolejna długa i niewyspana noc.

*****

\- Pani doktor - do gabinetu panny Granger wpadła jedna z pielęgniarek – wezwanie.  
\- Już idę – szatynka podniosła się z fotela i ruszyła za pielęgniarką odbierając od niej akta pacjenta – Co się stało?  
\- Dwulatka, spadła ze schodów. Uraz głowy, nieprzytomna. Jak na razie nic więcej nie wiadomo - pielęgniarka skończyła mówić, a kobiety doszły do odpowiedniego pomieszczenia. Hermiona otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka.  
Zrobiła kilka kroków i zamarła, kiedy zauważyła, kto znajduje się w pokoju.  
Na łóżku leżała mała dziewczynka z burzą blond loków, na głowie miała już zrobiony opatrunek, jednak bardziej była zaskoczona osobą, która siedziała przy łóżku dwulatki. Blondyn o platynowych oczach, Dracon Malfoy. Osoba, która ją zraniła i to nie raz, jednak największy cios zadał jej 6 lat temu. Osoba, o której chciała zapomnieć. Osoba, która przyczyniła się do jej wyjazdu za granice. Czuła jak jej serce zaczyna przyspieszać, a żołądek podchodzi jej do gardła. Wszystkie wspomnienia, których starała się pozbyć wróciły. Musiała przyznać, że się zmienił. Jeszcze bardziej wyprzystojniał, o ile to było możliwe i zmężniał. Już nie był nastoletnim chłopakiem, tylko prawdziwym dorosłym mężczyzną.  
Draco nie patrzył się na lekarkę, więc nie mógł dostrzec szoku i przerażenia na jej twarzy. Przez głowę kobiety przebiegła myśl, aby się odwrócić i uciec z sali i już planowała to zrobić, kiedy w pomieszczeniu rozległ się trzask zamykanych drzwi, a stalowe tęczówki blondyna spoczęły na niej.  
Malfoy patrzył się na kobietę z niedowierzaniem. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi, przed nim stała ona. Kobieta, którą kochał. Kobieta, którą stracił z własnej głupoty. Kobieta, która zapewne nie będzie chciała mieć z nim już nic więcej do czynienia.  
Szatynka się otrząsnęła i przybrała maskę obojętności i profesjonalizmu.  
\- Witam panie Malfoy – podeszła bliżej łóżka – widzę, że pielęgniarki zajęły się już opatrunkiem. Zlecę kilka badań, które pozwolą nam stwierdzić, czy są jakieś poważniejsze uszkodzenia. Mam jednak pytanie do pana – mówiąc nie patrzyła się na mężczyznę, jej wzrok był utkwiony w aktach Hope – Podobno pańska córka spadła ze schodów. Jak to się stało?  
\- Nie wiem, byłem w salonie, kiedy usłyszałem jakiś huk dochodzący z holu. Kiedy tam dotarłem Hope leżała nieprzytomna na ziemi – cały czas bacznie obserwował pannę Granger. Wyglądała dokładnie tak jak ją zapamiętał. Burza brązowych loków, czekoladowe oczy, drobny nosek, na którym znajdowało się kilka piegów i pełne, malinowe usta. Jednak wiedział, że on już nie ma do niej prawa, stracił je z dniem, kiedy zniknął. Czuł, że kobieta jest spięta i chce przebywać w jego towarzystwie jak najmniej czasu.  
\- A czy zauważył pan, aby ostatnimi czasy miała problemy z równowagą, albo jakieś inne objawy?  
\- Nie.  
\- Dobrze, to by było na tyle. Za chwilę, ktoś przyjdzie wziąć małą na badania. Jak będą wyniki przyjdę pana poinformować – odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Jednak, kiedy chwytała za klamkę zatrzymał ją głos mężczyzny.  
\- Hermiona, moglibyśmy porozmawiać?  
\- Nie mamy o czym – nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Czuła jak pod powiekami zbierają się łzy. Pośpiesznie opuściła pokój i udała się do swojego gabinetu. Opadła na fotel przy biurku i się rozkleiła. Już nie powstrzymywała łez. Z jej ust wydobył się cichy szloch. Wszystko zaczynało się układać. Wróciła do kraju, myśląc, że nie ma się już czego obawiać. Zapomniała o nim, zapomniała o swojej miłości do niego. Zaczynała sobie na nowo układać życie w Londynie. A tu nagle w szpitalu zjawia się on ze swoją córką. Ożenił się, zapominając o niej, ale mogła się tego spodziewać. W końcu on był arystokratą, a ona szlamą. To od początku nie miało prawa się udać. Wiedziała to, a mimo tego postanowiła zaryzykować. Zakochała się i myślała, że on także ją kocha. Wszystko pięknie się układało. Planowali wspólną przyszłość. Ale szczęście nigdy nie trwa wiecznie. Pewnego dnia obudziła się, a on zniknął. Jedynie na poduszce leżała mała karteczka, a na niej pochyłym, schludnym pismem napisane był tylko jedno słowo „Przepraszam”. Kilka dni później dostała propozycję wyjazdu i zgodziła się z nadzieją, że pomoc innym ludziom, pozwoli jej zapomnieć o Draconie Malfoy.

*****

Wpatrywał się w drzwi, za którymi przed chwilą zniknęła kobieta jego życia. Chciał z nią porozmawiać, wytłumaczyć się, ale ona mu na to nie pozwolił. Nie dziwił się jej, ale mimo to pragnął, aby go wysłuchała, zrozumiała, wybaczyła. Pragnął z powrotem ją przytulić, zanurzyć twarz w jej lokach, które pachniały bzem, poczuć smak jej ust. Minęło tyle lat, a on dalej ją kochał. Żałował swojej decyzji, którą podął 6 lat temu. Gdyby tylko mógł cofnąć czas, nie odszedł by. Nie posłuchałby swoich rodziców, nawet jeśli oni mieliby odpowiedzieć za to swoim życiem i zostałby przy niej, przy kobiecie, którą kochał.  
Rodzice nie akceptowali jego związku z Hermioną, dlatego zaaranżowali małżeństwo z Astorią Greengrass . Draco nie chciał się na to zgodzić, ale nie miał wyjścia. Jego rodzice złożyli wieczystą przysięgę. Nie był jednak w stanie powiedzieć ukochanej jak wygląda sytuacja, dlatego wymknął się nocą, kiedy ona spała. Unikał jej, mimo to wiedział, że cierpi, tak samo jak on. Pracowała w Mungu razem z jego przyjacielem i Diabeł zdawał mu relację z tego jak się czuje i co robi panna Granger. W końcu Hermiona wyjechała. Nikt nie wiedział gdzie, ani w jaki celu. Nikomu o wyjeździe nie powiedziała. Jakiś czas później rodzice Draco zginęli w wypadku , a wieczysta przysięga przestała obowiązywać. Pomimo licznych awantur i błagań Astori, Draco zerwał zaręczyny i zaczął poszukiwać Hermiony. Niestety na próżno. W końcu poznał Eliabeth. Zainteresował się nią. Była tak bardzo podobna do panny Granger. Miał nadzieję, że przy niej uda mu się zapomnieć o ukochanej, więc się z nią związał. Niestety, pomimo fizycznego podobieństwa nie potrafiła mu zastąpić Hermiony. Mimo to była jego przyjaciółką. Okazało się, że Liz jest w ciąży, więc Mlafoy postanowił się zachować tak jak należy i poprosił ją o rękę. Kobieta dobrze wiedziała, że blondyn kocha kogoś innego, mimo to była w nim tak bardzo zakochana, zgodziła się. Przez 3 lata tworzyli rodzinę, aż do jej śmierci. Liz zginęła w wypadku samochodowym. Nic nie można było zrobić. Odeszła.  
Draco poczuł jak po jego policzku spływa samotna łza. Pomimo tego, że nigdy nie kochał swojej żony, była jego przyjaciółką i zależało mu na niej. Tęsknił.  
Blondyn otrząsnął się z rozmyślań i starł słoną kroplę.

*****

Nastał nowy dzień. O dziwo chmury się rozeszły, odsłaniając słońce, które posyłało swoje promienie w stronę ziemi. Hermiona widząc to delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. Tak dawno nie wiedziała słońca. Od razu poczuła, że wstępuje w nią energia, pomimo tego, że ma za sobą nie przespaną noc i spotkanie z Malfoy’em.  
Odwróciła się od okna i podeszła do biurka. Wzięła z niego wyniki badań Hope Malfoy i opuściła pomieszczenie. Już po chwili znajdowała się w sali małej dziewczynki. Draco dalej siedział przy łóżku córki. Jego włosy był zmierzwione, pod oczami miał sińce. Gdy tylko w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się magomedyczka, przeniósł na nią swoje zmęczone spojrzenie.  
\- I co?  
\- Wychodzi na to, że wszystko w porządku. Nie ma żadnych poważnych urazów czaszki, ani mózgu. Jednie co, to po przebudzeniu może mieć lekką amnezję, ale szanse na to są minimalne.  
Szatynka, planowała się odwrócić i wyjść z pomieszczenia, jednak w tym momencie powieki małej dziewczynki zaczęły drgać, by po chwili odsłonić jej czekoladowe tęczówki. Jej wzrok od razu spoczął na Malfoy’u.  
\- Tata – jej głos był słaby, ale na twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Skarbie, tak się o ciebie martwiłem – nachylił się nad córką i ucałował w czoło. Do łóżka podeszła również Hermiona, aby zbadać dziewczynkę. Kiedy czekoladowe tęczówki utkwiły w kobiecie, jej uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył.  
\- Mama – panna Granger gwałtownie zesztywniała. Czy to dziecko właśnie nazwało ją mamą? O co tu chodzi? Dlaczego? Spojrzała na blondyna. Widziała, że on również jest w szoku.  
\- Mama – dziewczynka ponownie się odezwała i próbowała podnieść, aby przytulić szatynkę.  
\- Leż, nie powinnaś się podnosić – Hermiona natychmiast zareagowała. Położyła ją z powrotem i próbowała odejść.  
\- Mamo, ziośtań – w oczach blondynki zalśniły łzy.  
Panna Granger nie wiedziała jak powinna się zachować.  
\- Mama zaraz tu wróci, tylko porozmawia ze mną. Dobrze? – Draco spokojnym głosem zwrócił się do Hope. Dziewczynka pokiwała głową. Malfoy chwycił kobietę za nadgarstek i wyprowadził z pokoju.  
\- Mogę wiedzieć o co tu chodzi? – wysyczała szatynka, gdy tylko drzwi sali zamknęły się za nimi.  
\- Hope myśli, że jesteś jej matką – odpowiedział spokojnie.  
\- Mogę wiedzieć dlaczego? Gdzie jest jej matka? – warknęła.  
\- Jej matka nie żyje – wysyczał blondyn, a kobieta poczuła jak się rumieni ze wstydu.  
\- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam – jej głos był już znacznie spokojniejszy – Ale to nie wyjaśnia dlaczego bierze mnie za swoją matkę.  
\- Jesteś bardzo podobna do Liz, a sama mówiłaś, że Hope może mieć niewielką amnezję – odparł uważnie przyglądając się kobiecie.  
\- I co teraz? Jak wytłumaczyć dwulatce, że nie jestem jej matką?  
\- Może nic jej nie mówmy – niepewnie zaproponował Malfoy.  
\- Słucham? – spojrzała zaskoczona na Draco. Co on znowu kombinował?  
\- Udawaj jej matkę – jego głos był już pewniejszy.  
\- Co? – krzyknęła szatynka.  
\- Proszę! Jak ja jej ponownie wytłumaczę, że jej mama nie żyje. Poprzednim razem było ciężko, nie dam rady drugi raz przez to przechodzić – jego głos był błagalny.  
\- Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz?  
\- Przeniesiesz się do nas. Dostaniesz osobny pokój. Tutaj chodzi tylko o Hope. Błagam cię, Hermiono – wiedziała, że mężczyzna jest zrozpaczony. Czuła, że nie powinna się zgadzać, ale widziała, że mężczyzna jest zdesperowany. Jest załamany, potrzebuje pomocy. Oprócz tego jest jeszcze Hope.  
\- Dobrze – westchnęła – ale dopóki mała jest w szpitalu ja zostają u siebie.  
\- Dziękuję – blondyn cmoknął dziewczynę w policzek i wrócił do pokoju.

*****

Po kilku dniach Hope wyszła ze szpitala, wiec Hermiona musiała się przenieść do domu Malfoy’a. Była to niewielka rezydencja w nowoczesnym stylu. Tak jak Draco obiecał szatynka miała osobny pokój. Od tego momentu minął miesiąc. Zaczął się chłodny, zimowy grudzień. Hope ciągle wierzyła, że Hermiona jest jej matką. Za każdym razem, gdy widziała kobietę, biegła w jej stronę i mocno się w nią wtulała mówiąc, że ją kocha. Panna Granger czuła wtedy ukłucie w sercu. Musiała przyznać, że pokochała tą małą, śliczną dziewczynkę. Wiedziała jednak, że kiedyś trzeba będzie jej powiedzieć prawdę, a Hermiona odejdzie. Nie mogła przecież tutaj wiecznie przebywać. Chciała założyć własną rodzinę, a wiedziała, że mieszkając w tym domu, raczej jej się nie uda spotkać tego jedynego. Ale czy ona już go nie spotkała? Draco Malfoy to ten jedyny, ale wiedziała, że ten związek się nie uda. On ją opuścił i związał się z inną, co dowodzi, że przestał ją kochać. A może nigdy jej nie kochał? Starał się unikać kontaktów z blondynem, jednak nie zawsze było to możliwe. Miała udawać matkę Hope, a co za tym idzie musiała udawać przed dziewczynką, żonę jej ojca.  
Draco wiele razy próbował z nią porozmawiać, wyjaśnić sytuację z przed lat, ale Hermiona albo uciekała, albo ucinała rozmowę, mówiąc, że nie ma zamiaru tego słuchać. W końcu jednak udało mu się wszystko wyjaśnić.  
Niebo pokryła granatowa płachta, na której mieniły się miliony gwiazd. Hermiona Granger właśnie wyszła z łazienki ubrana jednie w króciutką, satynową koszulkę nocną. Planowała wygodnie wyłożyć się w łóżku i poczytać przed snem, jednak jej palny zostały zniweczone przez pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Proszę!  
Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem, a do sypialni wszedł przystojny blondyn, ubrany jednie w spodnie od piżamy.  
\- Mamy problem – jego wzrok bacznie lustrował kobietę. Nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku.  
\- Co się stało – zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Chodź – powiedział i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, a szatynka ruszyła za nim.  
Draco zaprowadził kobietę do swojej sypialni. Spojrzała podejrzliwie na mężczyznę, ale weszła do środka. Na wielkim małżeńskim łożu siedziała Hope. Kiedy dostrzegła Hermionę szeroko się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Mama! Śpię z wami – krzyknęła, kładąc się na środku łóżka.  
\- Co? – szatynkę wmurowało – Nie ma mowy – szepnęła.  
\- Daj spokój, łóżko jest duże. Nie tknę cię, po za tym i tak Hope będzie spała pomiędzy nami – usłyszała obok ucha szept blondyna. Po jej plecach przeszły ciarki, kiedy poczuła na swojej skórze ciepły oddech mężczyzny. Jej serce natychmiast przyspieszyło. Odwróciła głowę i niepewnie spojrzała na Dracona.  
\- No chodź – ujął dłoń Hermiony i pociągnął w stronę łóżka. Kobieta położyła się na miękkim materacu i do razu poczuła jak mała blondyneczka, mocno się w nią wtula.  
\- Kocham cię – delikatny głosik dziewczynki dotarł do uszu panny Granger.  
\- Też cię kocham Hope – wypowiedziała lekko łamiącym się głosem.  
Draco przypatrywał się tej scenie. Widział jak w oczach szatynki pojawiają się łzy. Podszedł do łóżka i położył się z drugiej strony.  
Już dawno zauważył, że kobieta pokochała jego córkę jak własne dziecko. Wiedział, że kiedyś będzie musiała odejść. Będzie im ciężko.  
Gdyby tak Hermiona w końcu pozwoliła mu się wytłumaczyć, gdyby zechciała zrozumieć. Może by mu wybaczyła i dała kolejną szansę. Mogliby wtedy stworzyć rodzinę. Niestety dopóki szatynka go nie wysłucha, nie widział, żadnej szansy, aby to się udało.  
Spojrzał na Hermionę i Hope. Dziewczynka spała, cały czas wtulona była w kobietę. Hermiona nie spała, jej oczy były otwarte i wpatrywały się w uśpioną twarz blondynki. Przez głowę blondyna przeleciała myśl „Teraz, muszę ponownie spróbować z nią porozmawiać.”  
\- Hermiono – szept Draco rozniósł się po sypialnie, a szatynka przeniosła spojrzenie swoich czekoladowych oczu na mężczyznę – proszę cię. Porozmawiaj ze mną, spróbuj mnie wysłuchać.  
\- Draco, już ci mówiłam, że nie mamy o czym rozmawiać – w jej oczach pojawiła się złość. Nie chciała wysłuchiwać jego wyjaśnień. Skąd miała pewność, że będą prawdziwe. Może to było tylko po to, aby ponownie ją wykorzystać i zostawić. Nie chciała cierpieć tak jak 6 lat temu.  
\- Owszem mamy – syknął zirytowany. Dlaczego nie chciała go wysłuchać? Przecież nic jej to nie kosztuje, niczego od niej nie chce, oprócz tego, aby go wysłuchała. Może mu uwierzyć, ale nie musi, wszystko zależy od niej.  
Kobieta gniewnie spojrzała na mężczyznę. Delikatnie wydostała się z objęć Hope i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Draco przyglądał się poczynaniom szatynki. Gdy kobieta przekroczyła próg, mężczyzna zerwał się z łóżka i pobiegł za kobietą. Złapał ją na korytarzu i przycisnął do ściany.  
\- O nie tym razem, nie pozwolę ci się wymigać od tej rozmowy – warknął – czy tego chcesz, czy nie musisz mnie wysłuchać. Niczego więcej nie chcę. Nie każę ci później, abyś mi wybaczyła i rzuciła się w objęcia. Proszę tylko o to, abyś mnie wysłuchała – z każdym kolejnym słowem jego głos był łagodniejszy, a uścisk robił się lżejszy.  
\- Dobrze – westchnęła i ruszyła za blondynem do jego gabinetu. Postanowiła w końcu posłuchać, co blondyn ma jej do powiedzenia. Może w końcu się od niej odczepi.  
Hermiona usiadła na kanapie, a Draco podszedł do barku, gdzie do dwóch szklanek nalał bursztynowego płynu, po czym zajął miejsce obok kobiety.  
\- Słucham, co masz mi do powiedzenia – spojrzała na mężczyznę.  
Blondyn zaczął mówić. Opowiedział jej o tym, że jego rodzice nie akceptowali ich związku. Mówił jak poinformowali go o zaaranżowanym małżeństwie z panną Greengrass i złożeniu wieczystej przysięgi.  
\- Zrozum Hermiono, nie miałem wyjścia. Gdybym nie zaręczył się z Astorią, moi rodzice by zmarli.  
\- Ale dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? Uciekłeś jak tchórz, zostawiając po sobie tylko jedno słowo.  
\- Nie wiedziałem jak, nie byłem wstanie powiedzieć ci tego prosto w twarz. Nie wiedziałem jak mam ci to powiedzieć. Stwierdziłem, że nagłe zniknięcie będzie najlepsze.  
\- Pomyliłeś się, wolałabym, abyś powiedział mi co się stało, dlaczego mnie zostawiasz, niż nagle mnie zostawić. Wiesz jak ja się czułam? Wydawało mi się, że wszystko jest pomiędzy nami dobrze. Przecież planowaliśmy wspólną przyszłość, mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz, a tu pewnego dnia się budzę i nie ma ani ciebie, ani twoich rzeczy. Nie odpowiadałeś na moje listy.  
\- Wiem, Blaise mi mówił co się u ciebie dzieje. Naprawdę przepraszam, nie mogłem się z tobą spotkać, nie mogłem powiedzieć ci prawdy. Potem ty wyjechałaś, moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku, a ja zerwałem zaręczyny. Szukałem cię, ale nie mogłem znaleźć. Każdy kogo o ciebie pytałem, mówił, że nie wie gdzie przebywasz, albo nie chciał mi mówić.  
\- Aż w końcu dałeś sobie ze mną spokój. Przestałeś mnie kochać. Zapomniałeś o mnie i znalazłeś inną – nie chciała, aby w jej głosie dosłyszalny był wyrzut, ale nie udało jej się tego ukryć.  
\- To nie tak! Hermiono zawsze cię kochałem i dalej kocham – przysunął się bliżej kobiety i ujął jej dłonie – Byłem już po prostu zmęczony bezowocnymi poszukiwaniami. Trwało to 3 lata. Wtedy poznałem Elizabeth, była tak bardzo podobna do ciebie. Miała takie same oczy, włosy, tak bardzo podobny uśmiech do twojego. Myślałem, że przy niej zapomnę o tobie, o tym bólu, który się we mnie pojawiał na samą myśl, że nigdy już cię nie zobaczę. Niestety okazało się, że podobieństwo fizyczne nie wystarczy. Jednak, kiedy to sobie uświadomiłem i chciałem się z nią rozstać, okazało się, że Liz jest w ciąży. Postanowiłem wziąć za to odpowiedzialność i ją poślubić. Mimo to nigdy jej nie kochałem, tak jak ciebie. Była moją przyjaciółką, miałem do nie szacunek, zależało mi na niej, ale będąc z nią dalej kochałem tylko ciebie… – blondyn na moment przerwał i zaczął uważnie się przyglądać kobiecie. Widział na jej twarzy ogromne zmieszanie i niepewność. Podejrzewał, że właśnie biła się z myślami, nie wiedziała co powinna zrobić, on jednak postanowił kontynuować – Trzy miesiące temu Liz miała wypadek samochodowy. Nic nie dało się zrobić. Zmarła.  
Kobieta zastanawiała się, czy powinna mu zaufać, czy on faktycznie mówi prawdę i ciągle ją kocha. A co jeśli ona da mu szansę, a on ponownie ją zostawi znikając bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Co jeśli to tylko jego aktualny kaprys, który za jakiś czas minie i złamie jej serce.  
\- Hermiona? – z zamyślenia wyrwał kobietę głos Malfoy’a. Spojrzał na niego, widziała w jego stalowych tęczówkach strach i troskę oraz …miłość? Przecież mówił, że ją kocha. Powinna mu wierzyć? Zaufać mu? Powinna się przed nim przyznać do swoich uczuć? Nie wiedziała, musiała to wszystko na spokojnie przemyśleć.  
Wyrwała swoje dłonie z uścisku mężczyzny i wybiegła z gabinetu. Draco westchnął, ale nie ruszył za nią. Wiedział, że w tej chwili Hermiona potrzebuje samotności, aby móc zastanowić się nad tym wszystkim, czego się dowiedziała. Dopił ognistą i wrócił do swojej sypialni, gdzie jego córka, nieświadoma zniknięcia swojej „matki” i ojca, smacznie spała. Położył się obok dziewczynki, przez chwilę się jej przyglądając. Tak bardzo ją kochał, chciał aby była szczęśliwa. Czule pocałował blondynkę w czoło i położył się na swojej poduszce.

*****

Hermiona wpadła do swojej sypialni. W głowie miała mętlik, nie miała pojęcia co powinna zrobić. Krążyła po pokoju. Co powinna zrobić? Może dobrze by było gdyby dała Draco kolejną szansę. A może lepiej zniknąć stąd jak najszybciej i nie pozwolić, aby blondyn ją skrzywdził. Ale co z Hope? Potrzebowała czasu, musiała podjąć decyzję, ale nie tutaj. W tym miejscu jej się to nie uda. Podeszła do szafy i szybko się przebrała. Wzięła różdżkę i za pomocą kilka ruchów nadgarstka spakowała swoją walizkę. Najciszej jak się udało opuściła rezydencję Malfoy’a i teleportowała się pod dom Zabiniego. Nie przejmowała się faktem, że jest środek nocy. Podeszła do drzwi i zadzwoniła na dzwonek. Trochę to trwała, ale w końcu przed kobietą pojawił się zaspany gospodarz.  
\- Hermiona? Co ty tu robisz? – ziewną i spojrzał nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na szatynkę.  
\- Potrzebuję urlopu – wypaliła, wchodząc do środka, gdy tylko Blaise otworzył szerzej drzwi.  
\- Nie możesz tego załatwić rano? – ruszył za przyjaciółką do salonu.  
\- Nie, ponieważ nie planuję się pojawić w pracy. Z samego rana mam zamiar wyjechać – oznajmiła odwracając się w stronę bruneta.  
\- Co? Znowu? Gdzie? Czy coś się wydarzyła pomiędzy tobą, a Smokiem? – Diabeł zasypywał ją pytaniami.  
\- Nie bój się, wrócę. Potrzebuję tylko kilka dni. Załóżmy, tydzień.  
\- No dobra, ale czy ty i Dra…  
\- Diable, proszę cię. Nie chcę o tym mówić. Nie teraz – spojrzała na niego błagalnie.  
\- Ok – odpowiedział nie chętnie.  
Szatynka uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny. Cmoknęła w policzek i opuściła jego dom.  
Zabini westchną i wrócił do swojej sypialni. Martwił się o swoich przyjaciół. Wiedział jak bardzo Draco pragnie odzyskać Hermionę, ale wiedział również, że szatynka pomimo swoich uczuć do blondyna, boi się mu zaufać.  
Pamiętał jaką awanturę urządził mu Smok, kiedy dowiedział się, że Hermiona wróciła do Londynu. Miał żal do przyjaciela, że mu o tym nie powiedział.  
Później, żeby zadość uczynić blondynowi, próbował przekonać szatynkę, aby z nim porozmawiała. Jednak, kiedy o mało nie oberwał wazonem z kwiatami, stwierdził, że lepiej dać jej spokój.  
Nic innego mu nie pozostało, jak wierzyć, że wszystko się ułoży, pomiędzy jego przyjaciółmi i będą szczęśliwi.

*****

\- Tato, tato – Hope szturchała swojego tatę w ramię, próbując go obudzić.  
Po chwili powieki mężczyzny się uniosły i jego wzrok utkwił w córce.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał zachrypniętym głosem.  
\- Gdzie mama? – to pytanie przypomniało blondynowi o jego rozmowie z szatynką. Zapewne śpi teraz w swojej sypialni.  
\- Pewnie już wstała – uśmiechnął się do córki – idź do swojego pokoju, ja ją poszukam.  
Dziewczynka pokiwała głową i wyszła z pomieszczenia. Draco podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył do sypialni dziewczyny. Zapukał, jednak nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Powoli otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Łóżko było zaścielone, a pokój pusty. Pomyślał, że już wstała i miał zamiar wyjść z sypialni, kiedy jego wzrok przykuła szafa. Drzwi były otwarte na oścież, a w środku nie było żadnych ubrań. Wybiegł z pokoju i zaczął szukać szatynki w całej rezydencji. Nigdzie jej nie znalazł. Odeszła. Co on ma teraz zrobić, co ma powiedzieć córce? Musiał coś zrobić. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby ona odeszła. Musiał o nią walczyć.  
\- Tato, gdzie mama? – blondyn nawet nie zauważył, że podeszła do niego mała dziewczynka. Kucną przed nią i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Mama musiała iść już do pracy – skłamał. Hope zrobiła smutną minkę. Pokiwała głową i udała się do swojego pokoju.  
Draco szybko pobiegł do swojej sypialni by się przebrać. Kiedy zszedł do salonu, znajdowała się w nim już Margaret – opiekunka Hope. Była to starsza kobieta o siwych włosach, upiętych w kok, zielonych oczach i dobrotliwym uśmiechu. Przywitał się z nią, po czym opuścił rezydencję i teleportował się do św. Munga. Ruszył w stronę gabinetu panny Granger. Właśnie mijał drzwi do gabinetu Zabiniego, kiedy one się otworzyły, a z pomieszczenia wyszedł jego przyjaciel.  
\- Draco? – pomimo tego, że spodziewał się wizyty kumpla, był zaskoczony jego obecnością – Co ty tu robisz?  
\- Przyszedłem do Hermiony – odpowiedział i chciał ruszyć dalej.  
\- Nie ma jej – blondyn gwałtownie się odwrócił w stronę bruneta.  
\- Jak to nie ma?  
\- W nocy była u mnie i zażądała urlopu.  
\- W takim razie odwiedzę ją w domu – ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku.  
\- Nie licz na to. Hermiona wyjechała.  
\- Jak to wyjechała? Gdzie?  
\- Nie wiem, nie chciała powiedzieć. Wiem tylko tyle, że wróci za tydzień.  
\- Cholera – zaklął.  
\- Draco, co się stało?  
\- W końcu zmusiłem ją, aby mnie wysłuchała.  
Blaise słysząc to wepchnął kupla do swojego gabinetu i posadził go na krześle.  
\- Opowiadaj – podał blondynowi szklankę z Ognistą Whisky.  
Draco zaczął mówić o tym co się wydarzyło w nocy. O tym co jej powiedział, o jej reakcji, o zniknięciu.  
\- Najgorsze jest to, że nie wiem co mam powiedzieć Hope, kiedy ponownie się mnie zapyta, gdzie jest Hermiona.  
\- Może powiedz prawdę. Wiem, że dwulatce ciężko będzie wytłumaczyć, że kobietę, którą uważa za matkę, nie jest jej matką, ale kiedyś będzie musiała dowiedzieć się prawdy.  
\- Masz rację, ale najpierw muszę to przemyśleć.

*****

Hermiona postanowiła udać się do domu nad jeziorem, który należał do jej rodziców. Uważała, że to miejsce jest idealne na przemyślenia. Zawsze, kiedy miała problem lubiła tu przyjeżdżać, aby móc na spokojnie pomyśleć.  
To był trudny tydzień. Wiele nocy nie przespała. Jednak opuszczając domek miała podjętą decyzję. Nie wiedziała czy robi słusznie, czy tak powinno być, ale uznała, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Nie będzie się już kontaktować z Draco i jego córką. Odejdzie z ich życia i postara się założyć własną rodzinę. Nie wiedziała, że z jej postanowienia nic nie wyjdzie.

*****

Hermiona Granger odwiesiła fartuch na wieszak i ubrała zimowy płaszcz. Właśnie skończyła pracę i mogła wrócić do domu, aby odpocząć. Dzisiaj był jej pierwszy dzień pracy, po powrocie z urlopu. Wyszła z gabinetu i stanęła twarzą w twarz z ostatnią osobą, którą chciała w tej chwili spotkać.  
\- Cześć – blondyn uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do lekarki.  
\- Co ty robisz? – czuła jak jej serce przyśpiesza, a policzki zaczynają się robić czerwone. Nie patrzyła mu w oczy, nie była w stanie.  
\- Powiedziałem Hope prawdę.  
\- Co? – podniosła głowę i spojrzała w stalowe tęczówki mężczyzny.  
\- Było ciężko jej to wytłumaczyć, ale jakoś się udało. Wie, że nie jesteś jej matką. Mimo to tęskni za tobą i chce cię zobaczyć, tak samo jak ja – przysunął się bliżej szatynki.  
\- Wybacz Draco, ale ja nie mogę – czuła jak pod powiekami zbierają się łzy – postanowiłam odejść.  
\- Wiem, ale ja nie mogę ci na to pozwolić. Zależy mi na tobie. Nie chcę cię znowu stracić.  
\- Dość! – krzyknęła , wyminęła mężczyznę i ruszyła korytarzem w stronę wyjścia. Po chwili znajdowała się już przed budynkiem.  
\- Zaczekaj – Draco zacisną dłoń na jej ramieniu i poczuła szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka. Już po chwili znajdowała się przed rezydencją Malfoy’a.  
\- Mogę wiedzieć, co ja tu robię? – warknęła.  
\- Jeśli chcesz dam ci spokój. Tylko proszę cię o jedno, spotkaj się z Hope i zjedz z nami kolację. Ten ostatni raz. Proszę – szatynka widziała w stalowych tęczówkach błaganie i desperację.  
\- Dobrze – westchnęła.  
Draco posłał jej szeroki uśmiech i otworzył przed nią drzwi rezydencji. Szatynka ledwie przekroczyła próg salonu i poczuła jak do jej nogi przyczepia się mała dziewczynka.  
\- Miona – krzyknęła, a na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech – Tęśkniłam. Panna Granger wzięła na ręce blondyneczkę i mocno przytuliła.  
\- Ja też.  
Hermiona z pomocą Draco ściągnęłą płaszcz i całą trójką ruszyli w stronę jadalni, i usiedli przy nakrytym już stole. Kolacja minęła im w miłej i radosnej atmosferze. Hermiona nie kryła zdziwienia tym faktem. Przez cały posiłek na twarzy Hope widniał szeroki uśmiech. Po posiłku Draco zarządził, że czas aby jego córka poszła się myć i spać. Z miną męczennicy ruszyła do łazienki, jednak, kiedy Hermiona obiecała, że przeczyta jej bajkę od razu się rozchmurzyła.  
Po 20 minutach Hope leżała już w swoim łóżku, a Hermiona siedziała obok niej z książką w ręce.  
\- Miona? – do uszu szatynki dotarł cichy głosik dziewczynki, przerywając czytanie bajki.  
\- Tak? – spojrzała na małą Malfoy.  
\- Ziośtań ze mną – wtuliła się w kobietę – Bądź tu jutlo.  
\- Dobrze, obiecuję – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i wróciła do czytania.  
Całej tej sytuacji przyglądał się ojciec dziewczynki.

*****

\- Napijesz się wina? – spytał Draco, kiedy w salonie pojawiła się szatynka.  
\- Nie, powinnam wracać do domu.  
\- Daj spokój, nic się nie stanie jak wypijesz mała lamkę wina.  
\- Ok – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i usiadła na kanapie.  
\- Czyli zostajesz? – blondyn podał jej kieliszek z bordowym płynem.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Powiedziałaś Hope, że zostaniesz z nią.  
\- A co miałam jej powiedzieć? – westchnęła – Nie mam wyjścia, będę was odwiedzała czasami. Uwielbiam ją i chcę mieć z nią kontakt.  
\- Zostań na stałe – wypalił.  
\- Co? – spojrzała zaskoczona na mężczyznę.  
\- Hermiono kocham cię i kocha cię Hope. Dobrze wiem, że ty też nas kochasz. Popełniłem błąd odchodząc od ciebie bez słowa wyjaśnienia, ale nigdy więcej już cię nie opuszczę. Kocham cię i tylko przy tobie mogę być szczęśliwy. Zostań – ostatnie słowo wyszeptał.  
Hermiona czuła jak pod jej powiekami gromadzą się łzy, aby po chwili spływać po jej policzkach. Nie była w stanie się więcej wzbraniać przed Draco, przed miłością do niego. Była dla niej wszystkim. Teraz jeszcze pokochała jego małą córeczkę, która potrzebowała matki. Straciła go, ale on wrócił i dalej ją kocha. Postanowiła zaryzykować, czując, że nie będzie tego żałować.  
\- Zostanę – powiedziała przez łzy – Kocham cię Draco.  
Na twarzy mężczyzny zagościł szeroki uśmiech, a po chwili poczuła smak jego usta. Tak bardzo jej tego brakowało, tak bardzo za tym tęskniła. Zanurzyła dłonie w włosach ukochanego, natomiast ręce Malfoy’a powędrowały do jej tali i mocno ją do siebie przyciągnął. Podniósł się z kanapy i wziął kobietę na ręce. Po chwili było słychać trzask zamykanych drzwi od sypialni.

*****

Grudzień, a dokładniej 24 grudnia. Biały puch przykrył całą ziemię, tym samym nadając odpowiedni klimat Bożemu Narodzeniu.  
Minął rok odkąd Hermiona postanowiła dać szansę Draco i jak dotąd tego nie żałowała. Hope uwielbiała szatynkę i traktowała ją jak matkę, a Hermiona kochała ją jak własną córkę.  
\- Ile można czekać? – do uszu szatynki dotarły głos jej męża, kiedy weszła do sypialni.  
\- Hope, była tak podniecona jutrzejszymi prezentami, że miałam problem z uśpieniem jej – A mówiąc o prezentach, wsadziłeś je pod choinkę? – położyła się na łóżku obok męża.  
\- Oczywiście – pochylił się nad kobietą i czule pocałował.  
Nagle kobiecie coś się przypomniało i odpychając od siebie mężczyznę, usiadła na miękkim materacu i sięgnęła do szafki nocnej. Otworzyła szufladę i wyciągnęła z niej, małe, lawendowe pudełko, z białą kokardą.  
\- Mam dla ciebie prezent – odwróciła się w stronę mężczyzny i podała mu pudełko.  
\- Już? – zdziwił się blondyn.  
\- Chciałam, żebyś dostał go trochę wcześniej niż jutro rano, po za tym to tylko jedna część – przysunęła się bliżej męża i obserwowała jak rozpakowuje prezent.  
Draco podniósł pokrywkę i zajrzał do środka. Na jego twarzy wymalowało się zaskoczenie i niezrozumienie. W pudełku leżała para białych, niemowlęcych bucików.  
\- Eee… Miona, chyba pomylił ci się prezenty. Ten powinien być dla Hope, chociaż wątpię, aby te buty pasowały na nią – odezwał się zmieszany.  
\- To nie jest dla Hope – zaśmiała się szatynka.  
\- Więc dla kogo? Bo chyba nie dla mnie, przecież to są buty niemowlęce.  
\- No właśnie buty niemowlęce – spojrzała na Draco, jednak kiedy zauważyła, że on dalej nie rozumie, kontynuowała – Aż tak ciężko ci to zrozumieć? – spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.  
W tym momencie Malfoy’a olśniło. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a w oczach pojawiły się iskierki radości.  
\- Miona, czy ty… - Hermiona pokiwała głową.  
\- Wesołych Świąt kochanie – powiedziała i złożyła namiętny pocałunek na ustach męża.

*****

Hermiona i Draco wiele razy się zastanawiali jak wyglądałoby teraz ich życie, gdyby nie Hope. Gdyby dziewczynka nie wzięła szatynki za swoją matkę, gdyby jej nie pokochała i nie spowodowała, że kobieta również pokochała dziewczynkę, Hermiona i Draco zapewne nigdy by ze sobą nie porozmawiali, Hermiona nigdy nie wybaczyłaby mężczyźnie i nigdy nie założyliby rodziny. Nie byliby szczęśliwi. Wszystko dzięki małej Hope.


End file.
